The question
by cwizard
Summary: Star asked a qustion that all must ask, but no tte should, leads to StarXRob fluff, very nutty


Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans

A/N-I seriously doubt Star is this naive, but I couldn't resist

It had bothered her almost all night, she watched a late night movie and a question hit her, all the others were asleep. She couldn't sake it from her head, she knew she should know this, but she didn't. Finally after a long and not so peaceful night she got up, all the others would be up by now. She walked half asleep to the main area where Raven was drinking tea with some toast in front of her. Robin was eating some cereal and drinking juice, Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about the others food. Starfire sat right next to Robin, thought about how she was going to say it, then asked. "Robin, where do babies come from?" at own juice and tea went flying in opposite directions across the table. Cyborg and Best boy both stopped, it was quit and all eyes were on Starfire.

"W..what?" asked Robin, he hoped he had heard wrong.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked again wonder in her eyes.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy would have found this hilarious if it wasn't so awkward, even Raven looked uncomfortable, Robin just looked dumbstruck. Deciding it would be safer, and less embarrassing, if they weren't there they ran like there butts were on fire. Robin glared at his two "friends as they fled and looked at Raven imploringly. She just smiled waved and sunk into the floor, Robin was sure he heard "have fun."

He then turned back to Starfire, talking about the birds and the bees with a teen, not to mention one he had a crush on, seemed like a very bad idea. "Well," he thought of something "were you never told this?"

"Well, I was told that once I was married I would know, but things are different here, and it seems the others know."

Robin swore in his head this isn't good, "well, when two people, two _married _people, who love each other, uh." He was stammering, not to mention turning red, he didn't want to give Starfire any ideas, or himself. "Well, they decided, to, uh, cough," he hoped it wouldn't be this hard with his own kids, kids with Star. He quickly shook him head, he wounded how red he was, and if Star noticed. He looked at her, she was still staring at him with a bit of wonder in her eye and a small smile. He took a deep breath, if this got out he would be killed "Star," he leaned in, but didn't face her. "You do know hat, well, s-e-x, is don't you," he was a raddish, he knew it, but he wasn't concerned about that now.

Star looked puzzled for a second then leaned backed and went "oooooohhhhhhhhh, I know little, is that how?" Robin nodded, then she asked the question he was pray she wouldn't. "But how does that happen?" Robin went ever redder, if that was possible, he couldn't speak, or even look at Star.

"Uhhhhhh, well," he knew, he just didn't know how to give her enough to make sure this never came up again. Then it hit him, "it's something that can only be done when you are married, never before. He was happy with his answer, he even pushed down some blush, star continued to look puzzled. "It something that can be done with someone who you truly love, and care for, and only when you're married." He knew he was repeating himself, but better safe then sorry, he never wanted to be sorry with this.

"When will that be?" she asked

He smiled now just slightly red, he didn't think it would be gone by the end of the day "when ever you find your true love."

"Who's that, how will I know?"

This question got Robin flustered again "well, it's someone you care for, you would do anything fore them and you want to be around them." He knew he was describing what he felt toward her but continued "someone who lifts you up and fills your spirt, even when your apart. Someone you share common interest with and finely makes you feel complete." He finished and stepped back slightly, "alright?" she was staring down red as Robin was a few minutes ago.

"But Robin," she said barley above a whisper "I already found that person," Robin was stunned it took him a few seconds to proses it. In that time Star spoke again, in an even smaller voice, "you,"

Robin's brain was fight tying to cope, you idiot, she's fallen for someone else and you railed off your heart. It may not have been to her but it was, it hit him like a train, "what was that last part?"

He grabbed Star's shoulders, she looked at him, "I found that person, you, Robin," at that point he did the only thing his brain was able to do. He smiled and fell backwards, he was so sunrise and happy he didn't even fill the hit, Star was on him in a second. "Rob. . ." she never got his name out, for as she leaned over him he pressed his lips against hers. It was undefinable, and it lasted an eternity, actually it lasted only about 30 seconds. When they broke apart Star asked "when can we have babies."

A/N-BAAAAAHAAHAAAHA, I am insane, yes, well, R&R


End file.
